The story of the XMen
by thethirdtroll
Summary: um...the story of a few of the X-men from when they first discovered their powers. Please read the summary and title suck but the story doesn't and review as well.
1. The discovery of powers

A/N: written during a bored moment in the middle of the night. if it doesn't make sense or isn't very good don't let it stop you from reading my other fanfictions. Thanks.  
  
Title: Summary: The stories of some of the X-men  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery of Powers and Help  
  
Scott Summers lived a relativly easy life. His parents made enough money that he could have almost anything he wanted if he just asked. He was thirteen years old and was starting his eigth grade year at the local middle school.  
  
Scott played sports and kept good grades in most subjects. He spent his free time working on the bike his dad said he could ride when he got it fixed up enough. Then everything changed.  
  
The alarm clock buzzed to wake Scott up on the cool November morning. He quickly got ready and headed down to breakfast. After breakfast his Mom drove him to school and everything continued as normal. He played a game of basketball with his friends then went to class. He was one of the top students and had 20/20 vision so when he couldn't read the notes on the board in class he asked to move to the front.  
  
Through out the day he noticed the changes in his vision to where by the time he got home he was worried that he could barley make out his parents faces. He decided he would skip dinner and go to bed thinking that maybe he was just tired. It was lucky that he did skip dinner because as he headed for his room upstairs he closed his eyes to try to clear his vision when he opened them all he saw was red and he heard something break.  
  
After about two more times he realized that his eyes were destroying whatever he looked at. His parents had come to investigate what had happened. They immeadiatly packed some of his stuff and threw him out for fear of him hurting them.  
  
"You can come back when you can assure us that you are not a danger. We cannot risk you hurting people. We will tell your brother and sister when they wake up." his mother told her now blind son. "Good luck out there."  
  
For about a month Scott managed on what little money he had brought then he had to give up his shelter for lack of money. He became a begging blind boy until one day he found help.  
  
"You look hungry young man. Would you like some food and maybe a warm place to sleep?" a mans voice asked.  
  
"What do i have to do for it? i have no money and I can't see so what could i do to get food and shelter?" Scott asked a bit suspicious of this man who spoke to him.  
  
"All I want to hear is your story. Those clothes are still fairly clean and aren't too badly torn so you obviously haven't been on the street too long. I want to know why a young healthy man like you is begging for money. Your parents should still be taking care of you. Come i have a car over here."  
  
Scott reached up to touch the man and was suprised to find the tire of a wheelchair in front of him. He followed this mysterious man to his car still making sure to keep his eyes tightly shut.  
  
The ride was silent until they arrived at their destination.Scott silently felt the wheelchair in front of him and followed its path. He was told to sit and did so on a soft couch.  
  
"my name is Charles Xaivier. This place is my home and now if you would like it can be yours. All i want in return is for your story and for you to accept my help. So will you tell me why you won't open your eyes?" the strange man said briefly while pressing a glass into young scotts hand.  
  
"My name is Scott Summers. I am thirteen years old i think I don't know how long I've been on the street. i got kicked out of my house by my own parents when something weird happened to my eyes. I dont knoew how to explain it I just know that i destroy whatever i look at. My parents said I was a danger to everyone so they packed my things gave me some money and sent me away."  
  
"I think I might know whats happening to you. First can you come outside with me and show me this thing your eyes do?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone." Scott said reluctant to open his eyes ever again.  
  
"Don't worry we are in the middle of the woods the nearest house is three miles away."  
  
After he destroyed a few trees Scott reclosed his eyes. "See i'm dangerous."  
  
"Let me tell you about my own experiance. I was maybe a little older than you when I learned i could read or control other peoples minds. it scared me but I eventually learned to control it. I decided about a year ago to make a school for people like me and you. We are different but I can help you learn to cope with your power and maybe learn to control it. That is of coarse if you chose to stay."  
  
"Sure. It beats being on the streets."  
  
A week later the Professor approached the still blind Scott. "I think I may have found a way for you to see. Come outside and we'll test it."  
  
Scott followed the Professor outside and felt a pair of glasses pressed into his hand. "Put these on." he was instructed.  
  
he did as he was told and made sure that he was facing away from the house. He opened his eyes and closed them immediatly at the sight of red. The Professor felt his reaction to the color.  
  
"Open your eyes. The glasses are made of Ruby Quartz and therefore they are red. Try to see through them." the professor tried to reassure Scott.  
  
Scott opened his eyes. He could see the trees in the distance and after a few seconds they were not destroyed. he could see again.  
  
******** Jean Grey was fifteen years old and lived the average life. Her parents were not rich like Scott's but they made enough to get by. it started one after noon when she was sitting in class paying attention to the teacher completly ignoring the insults about being a geek and always being Ms. Perfect.  
  
One of the bullies decided to try a new tactic on Jean that day. He pulled her bright red ponytail causing her to yelp in pain. She dropped her pen in the process and just out of her reach. she streached forward to get it when all of a sudden it jumped into her hand. This shocked her so much that she dropped the pen again. She tried to duplicate the jump but this time it flew past her and hit the guy who had pulled her hair.  
  
He yelled out and the teacher turned around. "What are you yelping about?"the teacher asked leveling a stare at him.  
  
"Jean threw her pen at me. It hit me in the face." the guy complained.  
  
"Ms. Grey did you throw the pen at him?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. He deserved it to." she turned to the guy and took her pen out of his hand. Jean knew the teacher wouldn't beleive her if she said the pen hit him of its own free will so she went ahead and took credit.  
  
"I'm shocked at you. Detention afterschool today."  
  
Detention that day proved quite interesting as when she thought about the clock going faster she watched as the minute hand jumped twenty minutes. The teacher glanced at the clock almost right after. `Detention is over already that was fast.' jean heard the teacher say but the teacher never moved her lips.  
  
Throughout the week more and more weird things like this happened. As she was walking home after school that Friday a boy with red sunglasses walked up to her.  
  
"hi. I haven't seen you around here before. my name is Jean Grey whats yours?"  
  
"Scott Summers. I don't actually go to this school but I'm here to talk to you. Have you noticed the strange things that are happening around you? Like what happened with the clock in the detention room." he said falling into step beside her.  
  
"I didn't mean to make the clock go faster it just happened you're not going to tell are you?" Jean pleaded.  
  
"No actually I'm here to ask if you want to go to a school where you can learn to control these weird events."  
  
They had reached her house and he waited outside with the Professor as her parents informed her they would be sending her to the institute.  
  
"I won't go! I don't have any friends but I do have people who don't make fun of me at this school. I won't go to some place where I don't know anyone. You can't make me!" Jean stormed out the door and ran past Scott and the Professor.  
  
Scott knew how she felt not really knowing what was happening. he ran after her. He found her sitting under a tree in the park down the street. he slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Hi again. Wanna talk about it?" he asked unsure of what else to say.  
  
"You going to try to force me to go too. I --its just that we just moved here about a year ago and i am just now getting used to being here and now my parents want me to go away. I don't want to be friendless again. I don't want to start all over again."  
  
"i know how it feels to be friendless. i went from having everything to having nothing in one day. I lost my family, my home, my vision...then this guy comes and tells me he can give me a home and gives me my vision back and has become my family. I know its hard to start over. i still miss my old life especially seeing other colors besides red and my brother and sister but I like my new life too. if you want I'll be your friend." Scott put his hand on her shoulder. "the Professor won't force you to come or let your parents force you but if you come with us you can make some new friends that won't judge you by your looks or abnormalty but will accept you for who you are."  
  
Scott stood up and began to walk away. Jean watched him for a moment then got up and chased after him. "Hey wait up." she yelled and when she caught up they proceded back together. "Did you really mean what you said about being my friend?"  
  
"every word."He took her hand in his and they continued to walk.  
  
The Professor and The Grey's looked up when they heard someone approaching.They were suprised to see Scott and Jean walking hand in hand talking amongst themselves. Jean let go of Scott's hand and stood in front of her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I know you have my best intrests in mind and I have decided to go to this school. I can make new friends and if it doesn't work out I could always come back."Jean hugged her parents and ran upstares to pack. Her mother left to go help and her father pulled scott to the side.  
  
"Can I ask you to do me a favor young man?"he asked Scott quietly.  
  
"Sure. And my name is scott for future referance."  
  
"Ok, Scott. Can you look after my daughter for me? I want you to make sure she's safe and well treated. Would you do that for me?"  
  
"I will do my best, Sir. I promise I will look after her."  
  
****************** Ororo Monroe lived in an orphanage since she was five years old. her mother had died from a mysterious illness and her father had died when he was shot on patrol when some guards mistook him for a robber.  
  
Over the years she began to notice that her dreams seemed to be connected to the wheather. It wasn't until one of the girls pushed her down while waiting for the water fountain after playing tag one july afternoon. She was ten years old and when she got mad about being pushed down clouds rolled in and thunder sounded throughout the play yard. Events like this happened sometimes like when it was raining but she wanted it to be sunny the clouds would just roll away revealing a bright sunny day.  
  
About two weeks after this event and several like it she was approached by a bald man in a wheelchair.He began telling her about this school for gifted students who had certain powers and told her that she had the ability to control the weather and the young woman behind him soon asked if she wanted to come to the school.  
  
She agreed when the orphanage realeased her to go with the man and the young woman she exidedly began asking about what other people could do. Ororo and Jean talked the whole trip and once they got to the mansion Jean introduced her to everyone else. Scott, Mark, Matt, Cari, April, and Sal. They all shook hands and talked for the rest of the night. 


	2. Growing up

Disclaimer: I don't the characters. Oh and since I forgot to put this on the first chapter Please don't sue me you will be paid in pocket lint cause that is all I have. Chapter 2:Growing up  
  
I'm going to get you this time Scott!" Jean yelled as she started chasing after him.  
  
It was December and they had been there for about a year. Snow covered the ground and Jean was out for revenge for the snow ball he had just shoved down hr shirt.  
  
"I'll help you get him." April volunteered. April had the power to blend in with whatever was behind her. She quickly changed the color of snow and made her way towards scott.  
  
"Gonna have to do better than that April!" Sal yelled speding past her and dumping a bunch of snow on her.  
  
The snowballl war was between boys and girls and it was one of those fights where powers came in handy. Jean finally got tired of chasing scott so she bombarded him with snowballs using her powers. He quickly fell to the assult and she ran over to pin him to the ground.  
  
"You want to play snow down the clothes lets play then." She began shoving Snow down his shirt while sitting on his chest so he couldn't get up.  
  
Then he decided to flip her over and began shoving snow down her shirt again. This gave Jean a bit of an advantage and she took a snowball and shoved it down his pants.  
  
"Jean that's really cold!" he yelled as she shoved another hanful in.  
  
Professor xaivier was watching them and noticed Storm concentrating on some thing. All of a sudden it was snowing on Jean and Scott. They both were outraged but very cold so he decided to call everyone in to warm up. Everyone went o change clothes and then decided to watch a movie over lunch.  
  
The phone rang and the Professor answered it. After a few minutes he called Jean,who was sitting next to Scott on the couch, into his office.  
  
"Jean, your parents just called to see how you were doing they asked if you wanted to come home or stay here for the rest of your school years. I will not force you to stay I am just here to deliver the message. The phone is over there so you can call them and talk to them just let me know what you decide.  
  
He left the office and Jean stared after him. She approached the phone and dialed her number. Her parents answered immediatly.  
  
"hi mom. The Professor said you called and that maybe I should call you. Its good to hear your voice again." she started.  
  
"Oh Jean we miss you so much. We called to ask how you are doing. How are you doing?" her mom told her while she put her on speakerphone.  
  
"I'm doing great I have straight A's here and I've made alot of friends. We just finished having a snowball fight and we were watching a movie."  
  
"Jean be honest with me do you want to stay there or do you want to come home."  
  
"Thats not exactly a fair question. I terribly miss you guys but I like it here I can't go back to my life with no friends. Every morning I wake up early to beat everyone down stairs only to find someone else got there first. The classes aren't easy but I like the challenge. It is wonderful here. I don't wan't to leave there is too much to stay for." She looked out the door at Scott sitting on the couch.  
  
"Can you come home for Christmas Honey."her dad asked.  
  
Jean hesitated. "I'm sure I'd be allowed its just that i promised to Spend it with Scott and Ororo. They don't have families to go home to. I would like to come but i just don't want to leave them."  
  
"Ask the professor if you can bring them. I would like to meet these friends of yours."her dad quickly solved the problem anxious to see his daughter.  
  
"Hold on let me get the Professor." she used what little telapathy she could control to call the professor. He wheeled into the room. "here you can talk to the Professor hopefully I'll see you soon. Love you."  
  
"Love you too honey." Jean went to join the others leaving the Professor to talk to her parents.  
  
A week later 16 year old Jean, 15 year old Scott and 11 year old Ororo, set off for the Grey house. They arrived about six hours later. Jean's parents came out to meet them. Scott and Ororo hung in the backround as Jean warmly greeted her parents. "Mom, Dad this is Ororo Monroe and I think you've met Scott when I first left."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Its good to see that Jean has friends that she cares so much about. Come in I'll show you where you're staying." Mr. Grey waved them all inside.  
  
After putting their bags down in their rooms(the girls would share a room) they sat downstairs talking and sipping hot chocolate. That night Mr. Grey heard Scott crying in the extra bedroom on his way to his room. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in'.  
  
"Scott right. What's wrong? Did we do something to upset you?" he asked sitting on the bed next to the teary eyed Scott.  
  
"No its nothing you did its just that you and your wife love and accept your daughter even though she has powers you don't understand. My parents don't and it just reminds me of how much things changed a little over a year ago."  
  
"I'm sorry that your parents don't accept you. I don't remember you telling us what your power is just that you shouldn't take off your glasses."  
  
"if I open my eyes without my glasses I can blow a hole through a mountain. It wasn't that strong at first but I destroyed whatever I looked at. My parents kicked me out that night and I was blin d and on the streets in an instant. My parents told me that I was too dangerous and safer far far away. Then I see your family. You love each other very much and you would give anything to see her happy, I just miss having that in my life."  
  
"oh. I think that you will have that in your life again someday. Thank you for watching over my little girl for me. When we sent her we didn't know if she would ever want to come back. I think she stays mainly because of you and that other little girl. The way she looks at you and how you act around her... just take care of her and don't you ever hurt her. Goodnight Scott."  
  
"Thanks for talking. I won't ever hurt Jean. Goodnight."  
  
************************ A few years later  
  
"Jean hurry up we're going to be late!" Scott yelled up the stairs at Jean's room. They were going to go have dinner and watch one of the newest movies. This would be their first actual date and he didn't want to be late.he was just about to pound on her door when it opened revealing Jean in a long tight dress. It was well worth the wait to see her looking this stunning. "You look absolutly beautiful." he told her.  
  
"thank you now are you going to stand there all day or are we going out."Jean responded smiling.  
  
"Right this way then." The date proved to be a disaster. First they were kicked out of the resterant because Scott would not take off his glasses. Then all the movies were sold out exept for a children's cartoon. Scott suggested maybe they should just drive around for a while. It began to rain and the top refused to go up. they were both drenched by the time they got back to the mansion which some how ended up being past their curfew so they got grounded when they got home.  
  
All that aside though everyone knew they were still a couple. Disaster followed the couple throughout their relationship. Numerous times when they were about to kiss for the first time something would happen or someone would interrupt.They finnaly had their first kiss which was interrupted by Matt losing control of the water in the fountain that he was practicing controling. The soaked andticked off couple left the area.  
  
throughout all this their relationship grew stronger until finally one day Sott asked jean to marry him. This was much to everyone's relief. Ororo was so happy there wasn't a cloud in the sky for a week. Everyone was tired of watching them circle one another that they had been contemplating locking them in a room together.  
  
about a week after he proposed jean approached him. They both taught at the school now and were superheros when necessary. "Scott, I think we should find your parents and at least ask them if they want to come to the wedding." Jean told him one day.  
  
"I don't want to see them. They might completly disown me or worse they might be afraid of me. I haven't seen them since two months before my fourteenth birthday. Why do you want me to find them and ask them?"  
  
"Because they are your parents and they made a mistake they should know that you are safe and happy despite their actions against you. Plus I know how much you miss your siblings." Jean started to pack.  
  
"Good point Jean. Let me just inform the Professor that we will be gone."  
  
The next day they were driving up to the Summer's house and Jean noticed how scared Scott looked. "You look like you are about to jump off a cliff without a parachute. Losen up. I'm sure your brother and sister will be happy if your parents aren't. Even if not now you at least know they are still safe." she told him as she stopped the car.  
  
They made their way up to the door. Jean rang the doorbell and Scott almost bolted. He would have if it had not been for Jean holding him there with her powers.  
  
"Hello. What do you want? Don't mean to be rude but one of my shows is on." a young girl asked. The girl looked to be about fifteen and was very pretty.  
  
"My name is Jean Grey and all I ask is that you give us a moment of your time. We have something very important to tell your family. Please may we come in?" Jean answered before Scott could even blink.  
  
"Um...Ok. This better be good. No one else is home right now. Make yourselves confortable and I'll get us some drinks." the girl said.  
  
She showed them to the living room and left for the kitchen. "Jean how am I going to tell her. She probably won't remember me. It's been ten years. She was five years old with her brown hair in pigtails asking me to read her a story last time I saw her. How can I tell her?"  
  
"Here you go." the girl had returned with some sodas. "Now what's so important."  
  
Scott remained silent. Finally he took a breath and started. "Do you remember your oldest brother Sharie?"  
  
"How do you know my name? Yes I remember Scott. He used to take me to all the newest cartoon movies and read me stories everynight. Mom said he ran away because he wanted to do something against the rules so he knew he had to leave. I was really sad for a lon time and I couldn't stop crying for about a week. I still break out in tears when I see the books he read me and some of the movies we used to watch together."Sharie broke down in sobs.  
  
"That's what they told you. Those-- those--- Grrr. He didn't run away and for your information he still regrets leaving you and your brother behind. I'm tired of this. Share look at me." Sharie looked up. "I am your brother Scott. I never wanted to leave the house. Mom and Dad kicked me out because I was dangerous. I am a mutant and if I take off these glasses I could bust a hole through a mountain. Now you know the truth. Sorry you were lied to for so many years Share, I've missed you."  
  
Sharie looked up and looked at Scott for a long while. Then she liunged at him trapping him in a big hug. "I knew it couldn't be true. Both my brothers couldn't have run away. That means we're all mutants. I was already planning my run away plan before they kicked me out. I've kept my power hidden mostly but they are starting to suspect me. So bro who is this girl? Friend, fellow mutant, girlfriend?"  
  
"All three actually. Share this is Jean my fiance. You said you are a mutant. What is your gift?"  
  
"Healing I can heal most wounds on animal or human or mutant. Wanna see?"  
  
Scott nodded and looked at Jean. His eyes widened when Sharie came back with a knife."Put out your hand bro." Scott reluctantly did as he was told. She ran the knife along his fingertip cutting it open then sat the knife down behind her. She touched the cut that was ozing blood and it almost instantly healed.  
  
Scott glanced at Jean. "Sharie come with us. When I was on the streets a man by the name of Charles Xaivier found me. He built a school to teach young mutants how to use and control their powers. Both of us are teachers there. You will be safe and accepted there. I won't force you but just know the offer is there."  
  
"I can't. Well can this school of yours accomidate three of my friends as well they have mutant powers too. We were going to run away together but if this place is as accepting as you say I will go only if they can."  
  
Jean called the Professor on her cell. "Professor can the school hold five more students?... Scott's sister and some of her friends...I know...It would be a disaster in deed. See you soon then bye"she hung up. "He says we can fit them and it would reduce the chance of magnito finding them on the streets and using that against them."  
  
"Great lets go then." Scott started to rise.  
  
"Sit."Jean told him as she sat him down with a telekenetic shove. "We came to invite your parents to the wedding. Sharie can pack while we wait."  
  
"Looks like you won't have to wait long. They are here." Sharie said as a car pulled up. She ran out to meet them with a big grin on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about Share. Thats the first time you've smiled since Scott ran away." her dad commented as she hugged him. They walked in the house and immediatly noticed the visitors. Sharie who is this?"  
  
Sharie was about to answer when Scott spoke up. "You lied to her. I never ran away. You kicked me out when i first busted a hole in the wall. It was an accident. You didn't even give me a chance to figure out what had happened."  
  
"Scott?" his mother tentivly asked. he nodded. "We didn't know how to react. What would you have done in our situation. We lied to her because she was a five year old little girl."  
  
"Do you accept what I am now? If you tell me to get out i will. This time I wont be begging on the streets though. You kicked me out and I lived as a blind begging teenager for a month and a half before i was taken to where I live now. Do you accept thet I am a mutant?"  
  
"Yes. I went to search for you in late December when I realized that I hadn't considered how frightened you must have been. I couldn't find you anywhere." his mom said as she moved towards him. " Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I think I can. Its time you know the truth then. All three of your children are mutants. Share barley told me this. I was going to ask if Share could come with me. I teach at a school for mutants. they learn to control their powers and can study without being ridiculed. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to make introductions. This is Jean Grey, my fiance. Jean my parents Mark and Anne."  
  
Scott smiled at the looks on his parents faces. "We originally came here to invite you to the wedding then we found out about share and her friends so will you let her go."  
  
*I think you have shocked them enough for today, Scott.* Jean sent through their telepathic bond.  
  
"We would love to come to your wedding but can we think and talk about Sharie going to this school with you?" Mark finally spoke up. "It would feel like sending her away like we did you and I feel bad enough for that."  
  
"Sure. I'ts getting late, we should be heading back to the hotel." Scott began to stand up and was shocked when his mom stopped him instead of the usual telepathic arm from jean.  
  
"Why don't you two stay here for the time you are in town? I want to catch up on what has happened to you since you left here. I would like to get to know you as well Jean."his mom offered. Jean could feel how bad she felt for kicking him out of the house.  
  
"yes Scott why don't we stay here. We could save the money for the wedding, I hope you don't expect my parents to pay for everything. Unlike you I wasn't spoiled." Jean added the last part with a smile.  
  
"Um ok. Not like you would give me a choice. She had to drag me down here but now I don't regret it. Oh by the way jean is telepathic if you were wondering. She can communicate to me through our link and she is the reason I hadn't already ran off when you got here." Scott said mock glaring at Jean.  
  
"Scott make yourself useful and get our bags if we are staying here. I will be trying to convince your parents to tell me embarissing stories of your youth and telling them some of my own." Jean smiled evily. *like that snowball fight I so beat you at, and that one time we were playing truth or dare and you were an idiot and took dare.* "Go on. On your way now." she said this part outloud.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Please don't tell them the latter one mentioned I beg you. The shame you put me through." Scott walked out the door shaking his head.  
  
"I want to hear whatever story he doesn't want us to know." Sharie begged Jean to tell.  
  
"Not right now. Maybe some other time but I need some embarissing stories to use as blackmail when we get back. Some about Sharie here would do good if she comes with us."Jean said "So tell me what the most embarissing thing Scott did when he was little. I need it to get him back for all those stories he tells about me in his class."  
  
"I don't tell stories about you in class. I rarely bring you up in class." Scott had just come in with their bags.  
  
"Scott I can read your mind. Plus the fact that the students tell on you asking if what you say is true. Luckily we haven't been to see my parents yet. Blackmail central at my house. Like the time you told one of the students that I used to sneak out of the school in the middle of the night which you seem to have left out that it was because you wanted to go out and would break into the girls dorm and drag me out of bed. I still am mad at you for the lack of sleep and hours of being watched cloesly. Now tell me some blackmail stories." Jean turned her attention back to Scott's parents.  
  
"Sure. Oh you want to see Scott's bedroom that could be used as blackmail itself. All these years Anne has never worked up the courage to change his room. You will be staying in it of coarse. Scott can have the couch." Mark stated montioning them upstairs.  
  
They all went to bed after a few hours of chit chat. Scott tried to sneak up to his room but was stopped both times by the sound of someone coming. The next morning at breakfast Scott's parents announced that they would let Sharie go to the school as long as they didn't lose contact with her or Scott again. Jean left with sharie to talk to her friends parents leaving Scott alone with his parents.  
  
"So how have you two been the last ten years?" Scott asked a bit nervous to be alone with them.  
  
"Actually with this new campaign against mutants we have been quite busy. We work from early in the morning till late evening most days trying to get people to look at you as gifted and afraid. People seem to think that you have no feelings. We have always known that was untrue.Scott I am truly sorry that we kicked you out but I wouldn't change it if I could. If we had kept you here you would have never met Jean and you would not be getting married to her or be accepted by so many people."Mark finally admitted his regret. 


End file.
